préserver sa virginité pour LE bon ?
by hotaru88
Summary: Pourquoi alors qu'on veut lui faire un mauvais coup, moi ca me fait cet effet ? et puis ben voila faut venir lire maintenant mdr c'ets un twoshot, drarry tout gentillet enfin...
1. Chapter 1

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je mets le rating T quand même (lol), et vous avez droit à un drarry que j'affectionne beaucoup et qui je l'espère vous plaira même s'il peut être frustrant :p, sinon c'est gnangnan mais c'est pas comme si vous n'étiez pas habitué avec moi... _

_Bonne lecture _

_Date de création : janvier 2007 _

_(pas de lemon car je voulais ABSOLUMENT la fin comme ca enfin pour la voir il faut déjà lire la première partie XD)_

_Two-shot_

**Préserver sa virginité pour LE bon ? **

_**Lieu : Poudlard, dans les cachots, cours de potion, Griffondors et Serpentards réunis devant un Rogue aussi horrible que d'habitude.**_

**-"Hey, Draco, devine c'que j'viens d'apprendre ?" Chuchota Blaise à son meilleur ami assis juste à côté de lui.**

**-"Non, mais apparemment j'vais pas tarder à le savoir !" Répondit Malfoy sarcastique.**

**-"Potter est vierge !" Rigola Blaise.**

**-"En quoi son signe astrologique m'interesse ?-Cracha Draco-J'en ai rien à foutre !"**

**-"Putain ! Mais t'es con ou quoi ? Il est puceau ! A 17 ans, le Survivant est toujours vierge ! Et en plus, il est gay...Comme nous !" **

**Malfoy ouvrit les yeux de surprise.**

**-"Puceau...Ca m'étonne pas de lui...Il doit être trop coincé..."**

**-"Draco...J'te rapelle que t'l'es aussi ! Rigola Blaise.**

**-"Oui, merci je sais, mais moi je ne saute pas sur tout ce qui bouge comme toi ! Mais sérieux je pensais vraiment pas qu'il était gay..."**

**-"En fait, il aurait dit, étant bourré, qu'il était bi...Mais bon putain Dray, faut qu'j'me le fasse, je veux me taper Saint Potter ! Et le dépuceler ! Ce sera grave bon pour mon image...En plus, on pourra bien s'fouttre de sa gueule après ! J'vais lui faire croire que j'l'aime et quand j'aurai eu ce que je voulais, j'le jetterais comme une vieille chaussette ! Et Potty souffrira ! T'en penses quoi Draco ? J'suis pas un génie ?"**

**Draco ne répondit rien. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi une boule s'était formée au creux de son estomac...**

**Pov Draco : j'ai une soudaine envie de casser la gueule de Blaise... Pourquoi? C'est trop drôle comme plan pourtant ! (fin POV)**

**-"Oh Draco ? Tu te réveilles? Alors, t'en penses quoi ?"**

**-"Désolé, j'me sens mal là..."**

**Et sans explication, il quitta la salle en plein cours. Il se réfugia en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Après deux heures de reflexion, il avait pris sa décision (vive les rimes XD). il redescendait vers la grande salle quand il croisa l'objet de ses tourments. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, l'habituelle lueur dans leurs yeux s'alluma.**

**-"Alors Malfoy, on quitte les cours comme ca ? Tu te crois vraiment tout permis..." Ricana Harry.**

**-"Potter ! Ferme la ! Et retrouve moi plutôt ce soir au bord du lac à 22 heures !"**

**Et sans se retourner, il s'éloigna le plus vite possible.**

**POV Draco : Putain, mais qu'est ce qui me prends ? On se hait depuis sept ans merde ! Pourquoi j'suis ébranlé comme ca ? (fin POV)**

**POV Harry : Il me fait quoi là ? Encore un mauvais tour en préparation j'crois... D'un autre côté, c'est moi qui l'ai cherché... Pourquoi j'ai toujours besoin de le faire chier aussi ? Enfin bref, j'irais puisque de toute manière j'suis bien plus fort que lui (ca va les chevilles 'ry ? XD) donc j'risque pas grand chose. (fin POV) **

**Le repas du soir fût particulier. L'un fixait l'autre et lorsque l'autre s'en aperçevait, le premier détournait la tête... Et ce fût comme ca tout le long...**

**Ellipse**

**22 heures**

**Draco attendait fébrile malgré lui...**

**POV Draco : Il va pas venir c'est clair ! Quel con je suis moi... (fin POV)**

**-"Alors Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?"**

**Draco sursauta et se retourna.**

**-"Potter ! Sincèrement, je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas..."**

**-"J'me suis posé la question pour être franc... Alors qu'est-ce que tu as encore mijoté comme sale coup ?"**

**-"Ah moi ? Mais rien, en fait je..."**

**Il rougit malgré lui.**

**-"Ben Malfoy, on sait plus où se mettre ?" Rigola le brun.**

**-"Blaise est prêt à tout pour que tu tombes amoureux de lui ! Il veut être celui qui te dépucelera ! Il a appris que t'étais toujours vierge et qu'en plus t'étais bi, alors il veut t'humilier en te sautant pour mieux te jeter après" Déclara à toute vitesse le blond.**

**-"Pourquoi ?"**

**-"Ben parce qu'il ne t'aime pas andouille !" S'énerva Draco.**

**-"Non pas çà ! Pourquoi tu me dis tout çà ?" Demanda Harry franchement surpris.**

**-"Euh... Je... A vrai dire, j'en sais rien..." Marmonna le blond.**

**Harry plongea dans le regard gris de Draco qui en fût tout retourné.**

**-"Je te crois ! Sauf que ca m'intrigue que tu me dises tout ca alors que tu me detestes."**

**-"Je... Je crois qu'en une journée, j'me suis rendu compte que je ne te detestait pas tant que ca... Le fait de te chercher c'est plus une habitude qu'autre chose... Sinon, explique moi pourquoi je serais venu te prévenir..."**

**-"Oui ! Peut-être ! Moi non plus, j'te deteste pas vraiment ! Allez salut ! Et... Merci !"**

**Et il partit sans se retourner. Deux semaines s'écoulèrent. Tout avait changé. Blaise avait forcèment échoué lamentablement mais les rapports Draco/Harry avaient évolués. Ils s'ignoraient royalement : plus de bastons, plus d'insultes, plus de coups bas. Ils ne voulaient plus se detester. Mais bizarrement, ils ressentaient un profond manque. Ils avaient un noeud dans l'estomac et un sentiment nouveau les avait envahi.**

**Ellipse**

**2 semaines plus tard**

**-"Eh Harry, devine quoi ?" S'exclama Ron en fin d'après-midi.**

**-"Euh... Tu sors enfin avec Mione ?" **

**-"Non débile va !-Rougit Ron-On va coincer Malfoy ce soir, tous les Gryffondors ! Et on va lui fare sa fête !"**

**POV Harry : Non mais ca va pas ? Pas Draco... Attendez ! J'l'ai pas appelé par son prénom là ? Oh la la... (fin POV)**

**-"Comment vous comptez vous y prendre ? Il est toujours avec les deux abrutis de Crabbe et Goyle !" Demanda Harry l'air détaché.**

**-"Et non ! Neville l'espionne depuis un mois envirion et depuis deux semaines, tous les soirs, Malfoy va près du lac, s'assoit et reste là une heure à peu près... Même que des fois, il pleure ! Alors ce soir, on le coince et là... On va bien s'amuser. Tu viens avec nous bien sur ?"**

**-"Non ! Hum... Désolé mais euh... Ce soir, j'ai rendez-vous..." Improvisa Harry.**

**-"Ah bon ? Avec qui ?"**

**-"Euuuuh... vec Cho !"**

**-"Cachottier va ! Oublie pas les capotes..." Rigola Ron avant de s'éloigner. (quel abruti mdr)**

**Ellipse**

**21 heures 45**

**Harry mit sa cape d'invisiblité et partit vers le lac.**

**Il y trouva un Malfoy tremblant, assis, la tête dans les genoux. Il s'approcha lentement de luis et mis une main sur son épaule. Draco se retourna vivement.**

**-"Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Laisse moi tranquille..." Dit Draco hargneusement.**

**-"Non ! Viens avec moi sous ma cape. Dépêche toi !" Le pressa Harry .**

**-"Pourquoi je ferais cela ? Demanda-t-il en essuyant ses larmes.**

**-"Fais moi confiance... Draco !"**

**Ce dernier le regarda avec de grands yeux ronds.**

**POV Draco : Il vient de m'appeler par mon prénom ! (fin POV) **

**-"Ok... Harry." Répondit simplement le blond.**

**Le brun sourit malgré lui. Draco vint se réfugier sous sa cape et ils attendirent en silence, serré l'un contre l'autre. Ils avaient chauds... Très chauds. Cinq minutes seulement passèrent avant que le groupe de Gryffondors n'arrivent.**

**-"Putain Neville ! Il est où cet abruti de Malfoy ! C'est bien toi pourtant qui nous a dit qu'il venait chialer tous les soirs ici !" Brailla Ron.**

**Malfoy se sentit rougir sous la cape ce qui n'échappa pas à Harry.**

**-"Oui, ben je comprends pas... Il a pas pu être prévenu qu'on allait venir lui casser la gueule en plus !-Répondit Neville-Tu l'as dit à personne, Ron ?"**

**-"Non, à part à Harry ! Mais il a pas pu venir, il m'a dit qu'il avait rencard avec Cho ! Il va p't'être enfin se faire dépuceler !" Rigola le rouquin.**

**Les autres rirent avec lui. Ce fût au tour de Harry de rougir. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du blond.**

**-"Bon allez, v'ney on s'casse de là, il est pas là !" Siffla Neville et ils repartirent vers le château. Harry enleva la cape de leurs têtes et alla s'asseoir en face du lac. Draco hésita, puis, fit de même et ils restèrent ainsi, côte à côte, pendant un long moment. Ce fût Draco qui brisa le silence.**

**-"Merci..."**

**-"De rien... Tu m'as prévenu la dernière fois, je me devais de t'aider cette fois..."**

**-"Ah oui, le côté Gryffondor ressort... Forcèment !" Répondit le blond avec amertume.**

**POV Draco : j'me disais aussi, il avait une dette, il l'a payé : ce n'est pas pour mes beaux yeux ! (fin POV)**

**-"Ce n'est pas que pour ça que je l'ai fait... Ne crois pas ca !" Répliqua le brun.**

**Voila pour la première partie **

**reviews please... **

**La seconde est déjà écrite et viendra lorsque j'aurai des réactions **


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci pour vos reviews et merci à ceux qui ont lu ma fic même si vous n'avez pas mis de reviews...méchants :p _

_j'y réponds tout de suite _

**Gwladys Evans**_ : le coup de la crise cardiaque je dois le prendre comme un compliment ou pas ? désolé de ne pas avoir compris ton humour . gomen sérieux mdr mais j'trouve qu'on peut le prendre de deux manières enfin bref tout le monde s'en fout mdr, comme tu le vois j'ai pas fait attendre 20 ans, juste deux petits jours _

**Sati-san**_ : Merci pour ta review, oui c'est vrai qu'il est trop mignon, j'aime bien les faire comme ca mes perso... _

**Meliy **_: Ouiiiiiii tu réagis, tu réagis ! mdr Merci de réagir XD_

_**Hermoni **__: vois-tu je n'attends pas une réaction particulière, ce que j'entendais pas là c'était juste que j'aimerai avoir des reviews mais j'en ai eu, pas énormèment certes, mais j'en ai eu donc j'suis contente et satisfaite Quand à celui qui va faire le premier pas, si je te dis les deux ? Non ca va pas ? Roooo bon ben lis lool_

_**Anthéa**__ : Non ce n'est pas du chantage lol parce que même si je n'avais pas eu de reviews, je reçois par mail comme tout le monde je pense quand on suit ma fic (c'est pas très clair ce que je raconte là), et j'avais dans tous les cas prévu de mettre la suite aujourd'hui mais bon faut aussi comprendre que c'est pas drôle quand on a aucune reviews, même si à la base on écris pas pour çà, ca motive quand même... Ma présentation ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a ma présentation ? Elle te plait pas ? tu veux te battre c'est çà ? XD Ouais ben non centré comme ca j'aime bien moi et j'trouve ca joli et pas plus gênant à lire mdr euuuh pour l'alignement ? Ben euh j'essaye de toujours faire correctement les mises en page mais je n'ai pas Woed, j'ai ce bon vieux Wordpad et ca me va très bien, j'préfère et comme je ne fais en génèral pas ou peu de fautes d'orthographes ca passe bien XD... _

_Sinon ben bien sur merci pour ta review... forcèment _

_Enfin, pour ce qui est de Neville en tortionnaire, c'est vrai que c'est étonnant, mais en même temps, je pense qu'il faut relativiser, on dit que les Serpentards sont méchants (désolé pour le langage de gamine XD), qu'ils font des coups bas et tout mais moi je trouve que Ron par exemple est méchant aussi enfin bref tout le monde s'en fout et vu comment j'aime Draco, je fais pas tout retomber sur lui mdr ; pour en revenir à Neville, j'pense que comme tous les jeunes, il peut être méchant XD Oui je sais cette explication n'est pas convaincante _

_j'espère que la suite va vous plaire et ne vous plaignez pas de finir frustrés... C'est comme ca et c'est tout :p _

_Bonne lecture !!!_

_Deuxième partie :_

**Draco releva la tête et le regarda intensèment. Harry se sentit toute chose.**

**-"Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu m'as prévenu pour Blaise..." Continua le brun.**

**-"Tu vas p't'être me trouver d'un ridicule à mourir mais ma virginité est ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Je ne veux la donner qu'à la personne que j'aimerai vraiment, la personne pour qui je serai prêt à tout abandonner.**

**-"T'es toujours vierge TOI ? J'pensais pas ! T'es romantique dis donc !" Sourit Harry.**

**-"Tu me laisses finir oui ?"-Rougit le blond-Je me suis dis que si tu étais toujours vierge alors que t'as tout l'monde à tes pieds, c'était surement pour à peu près la même chose que moi et donc j'ai décidé de te prévenir car j'aurais moi-même énormément souffert qu'on me fasse ça."**

**-"Tu as raison pour tout, sauf pour le fait que j'ai tout le monde à mes pieds...-Lui déclara le brun en le regardant avec insistance-Pas TOUT le monde !"**

**Le blond devint rouge comme une pivoine et tenta de continuer alors qu'Harry le regardait intensèment.**

**-"Ca me fait du bien de parler comme ça... Je ne le fais jamais d'habitude. Quand Blaise m'a dit ça, ca m'a fait tout drôle, je sais toujours pas pourquoi. J'me suis dit que je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose... Je... J'étais troublé, c'est pour ca que je me suis barré de cours...Me regarde pas comme ca... J'ai l'impression d'être en confession !"**

**Harry éclata de rire bientôt suivi du blond.**

**-"Allez, viens, j'te raccompagne à ta chambre Draco, des fois qu'ils t'attendent là-bas."**

**-"J'suis pas ton gosse Pott... Harry !" Rectifia le blond.**

**-"Je sais mais t'as l'air tellement vulnérable !" Minauda le brun.**

**-"Quoi ? Tu veux mon poing dans la figure ? S'énerva Draco.**

**Harry rigola et se releva, suivi du blond. Le brun redevint sérieux et s'approcha lentement de Draco qui recula les yeux fuyants.**

**-"Tu... Tu fais quoi là ?"**

**-"Draco... Pourquoi tu pleurais ce soir et ceux d'avant ?" Demanda Harry.**

**-"Je... Ca ne te regarde pas !"**

**Et il partit en direction du château avec le brun sur les talons. Ils marchèrent en silence. Une fois arrivés devant la chambre du blond, Harry se tortilla mal à l'aise.**

**-"Tu veux rentrer ?" Demanda le blond timidement.**

**-"Euh... D'accord."**

**Ils rentrèrent et Harry plaqua Draco contre le mur.**

**-"Harry qu'est-ce qui te prends encore ?" Articula le blond.**

**"Je veux savoir pourquoi tu pleurais et je te lacherai pas tant que tu me l'auras pas dit !"**

**-"Je veux pas... Je peux pas !"**

**-"Selon Neville qui t'espionne depuis un mois, t'as commencé à pleurer il y a deux semaines ; comme par hasard à peu près au même moment où nos rapports ont changé. Regarde moi Draco !"**

**-"Je... J'avais peur que tu me laisses, que tu arrêtes de me parler, même si c'était juste des insultes au moins on parlait... Je sais pas pourquoi je pleurais... Même ce soir... Enfin... Je... Je sais pas comment expliquer, j'ai besoin de toi et je pleurais parce que t'étais pas là enfin je... j'm'embrouille j'suis désolé... J'me disais que peut-être tu finirais pas venir tous ces soirs ou j'étais là-bas, que tu me consolerais, que tu me prendrais dans tes bras...-Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues pâles-J'avais peur de sombrer sans toi."**

**-"Draco... Calme toi... Ces deux semaines ont été horribles, j'ai ressenti un énorme manque que je n'arrivais pas à expliquer... J'arrive toujours pas à savoir pourquoi j'ai aussi tant besoin de toi, pourquoi je veux à tout prix te protéger..."**

**Harry avait lâché Draco qui avait cessé de pleurer. ils étaient front contre front et se regardaient.**

**-"J'aime tellement la lueur dans ton regard quand tu m'insultes..." Souffla le blond.**

**-"Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive Draco ?" Répondit Harry.**

**-"Je sais pas... Ca me dépasse..."**

**-"Tu crois que... Nous devons faire quoi ?"**

**-"Nous laisser aller... Peut-être... Faire ce que l'on a envie au moment où l'on en a envie..." Murmura Draco.**

**-"j'ai envie de t'embrasser" Dit tremblant Harry. **

**Et il posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Il lui mordilla doucement la lèvre inférieure. Draco entrouvrit alors la bouche et le brun y laissa glisser sa langue. **

**POV Draco : Je vais mourir de bonheur... (fin POV)**

**POV Harry : Il répond à mon baiser... Moi qui était sûr qu'il allait me repousser. (fin POV)**

**Leurs langues s'emmelèrent et entreprirent un ballet endiablé. **

**POV Draco : Ce baiser est tendre, bourré d'amour... Attendez... C'est donc ca que je ressens ? Oh mon dieu de l'amour ? Et lui, il m'aime vraiment ? (fin POV)**

**Draco mit fin au baiser doucement et murmura baissant la tête : **

**-"Je crois que je t'aime Harry... Alors ne joue pas avec mes sentiments s'il te plait..."**

**Harry lui releva la tête et effleura lentement ses lèvres avec sa bouche. **

**-"Moi aussi..."**

**Avant de reprendre possession de Draco (de sa bouche hein pas d'autre chose XD bande de pervers(es)). Tout en l'embrassant, il le prit dans ses bras, le serrant possessivement contre lui. **

**-"Je veux capter la moindre parcelle de ton être..." Souffla-t-il à l'oreille du blond.**

**Ce dernier tremblait de désir.**

**-"Promet moi que tu ne me feras jamais souffrir... Je sais pas ce que je deviendrais sinon..." Répondit faiblement Draco.**

**-"Mon ange... Je te le jure !" **

**Et il l'embrassa à nouveau. Draco se laisssa coller contre le mur et gémit sourdement tout en enroulant ses jambes autour de la taille du brun qui descendit ses mains sur les fesses du blond. Harry dégrafa sa robe et celle de Draco, puis il passa sa main sour le T-shirt de sa Némésis pour le caresser doucement sans cesser de l'embrasser. Le blond le stoppa tendrement et remit pied à terre. **

**Il était essouflé, son teint d'habitude si pâle était rosi et ses cheveux d'habitude si lissés étaient en pagaille. Le brun le trouva encore plus beau que d'habitude.**

**-"Dray... Excuse moi si je t'ai brusqué mais là, t'es vraiment trop beau !" Sourit Harry.**

**Draco rougit sous ce compliment. **

**-"C'est pas ça... J'ai envie de toi 'ry !"**

**-"Ah... Euh... Je... T'es sûr ? Je croyais que..." S'embrouilla le brun.**

**-"Oui, mais t'es le bon !-Le coupa le blond-J'en suis persuadé ! Alors je voulais savoir si tu pensais la même chose..." Demanda Draco anxieux. **

**-"Oui...-Murmura Harry-Fais moi l'amour."**

**Le visage de Draco s'illumina et doucement il enleva son propre T-shirt et son pantalon tout en fixant le brun, qui déglutit difficilement. Il s'approcha alors de lui et en le touchant le moin possible l'effeuilla. Harry complètement dépendant des gestes du blond restait stoïque. Ils étaient maintenant en boxer face à face.**

**Devant l'air complètement déconnecté du brun, Draco ne pût s'empêcher de rire ce qui ramena immédiatement Harry sur terre.**

**-"Pourquoi tu ris ?" **

**-"Parce que t'as l'air con à me regarder comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde !"**

**Le brun, vexé, répliqua :**

**-"J'ai pas l'air con, j'ai l'air amoureux !"**

**Le blond rit de plus belle. Il lui prit la main et l'emmena vers le lit où ils se couchèrent, Harry boudant toujours.**

**-"Je vais te rendre dingue" Ricana Draco.**

**Il se mit à califourchon sur le brun et donna de petits coups de bassin réveillant leurs virilités doucement, puis, sans s'arrêter, il se coucha sur lui et souffla doucement sur ses lèvres offertes.**

**-"Alors beau brun ? On boude toujours ?" Demanda sensuellement le blond.**

**-"Hummmm Dray... Ca fait une heure que l'on est ensemble et je suis déjà accro à toi !" **

**Et, en appuyant sur le toi, il renversa leur position et se jeta sur la bouche de Draco. Leurs langues se mêlèrent avec adoration et leurs corps s'embrasèrent. Ils découvraient le corps de l'autre aidés de leurs mains, de leurs lèvres, de leurs langues. **

**Leur première fois fût tendre, rempli d'émotion, d'amour et de rires devant leur manque d'expérience. Mais ils étaient ensembles, animés du plus beau sentiment qui existe et au fond, regarder à deux l'avenir est bien plus attrayant. **

**FIN**

_**Voila **_

_**reviews s'il vous plait **_

_**A la prochaine les gens **_

_**Et merci de me lire.**_

_**Je répondrais personnellement à ceux qui m'enverront des reviews (genre comme si les gens en avaient quelque chose à faire XD) **_


End file.
